Palestine (Porvenir)
|- bgcolor="#ececec" | colspan="2" | |- bgcolor="#f9f9f9" |'Area' | 6,020 km2 (2,320 sq mi) (163rd) |- bgcolor="#f9f9f9" |'Population' | 4,816,503 (123rd) |- bgcolor="#f9f9f9" |'GDP (PPP)' | $54.95 billion |- bgcolor="#f9f9f9" |'Currency' | Palestinian pound |} Palestine (Arabic: فلسطين‎ 'Filasṭīn'), officially the State of Palestine '(Arabic: دولة فلسطين‎ ''Dawlat Filasṭīn'), is a'' country in the Middle East consisting of the majority of the West Bank (bordering Israel and Jordan) and the entire Gaza Strip (bordering Israel and Egypt). Ramallah is the nation's capital, while Gaza City is the largest city and world trade hub. History New York Accords and Sovereignty From 1987 to 2025, Israel and Palestinian extremists were at constant conflict. For decades, people across the world debated who was morally in the right. Many sided with Palestine, saying Israel was indiscriminate in their targeting of Hezbollah, Hamas and other pro-Palestinian terror groups. While many others chalked the collateral damage up to strategically placed terror strongholds in areas densely populated by Muslim civilians. Others also cited Palestine's blatant refusal to seriously control such militants and their homophobic, misogynistic policies. 2023 saw moderate Yair Lapid and the Blue-White Party unseat the right-wing Likud Party in the 2023 Israeli Legislative election. Immediately, Lapid began corresponding with the Palestinian leadership over a two-state solution, and recognition of much of the claimed Palestinian territory. In 2024, the '''New York Accords '''were written up. The accords gave the Palestinians sovereignty over the majority of their claimed land in the West Bank and complete control over the Gaza Strip on the condition that the Palestinian government crackdown on terrorists within their borders. On 12 September, 2025, the Accords were signed by Lapid and Palestinian President '''Mahmoud Abbas' as U.S President Tammy Baldwin '''acted as a mediator, creating the Palestinian nation. New Anti-Terror Agenda With one of the major conditions of the New York Accords being a promise to help to hunt Hamas into extinction, Palestine used a great portion of their foreign aid to create the Palestinian Anti-Terror Task Force. The combined forces of the PATTF and the IDF ruthlessly pursued Hamas until they were merely a shadow of their former selves. Having lost a great deal of influence anyway thanks to the formation of the Palestinian State, Hamas officially disbanded in 2037, exactly 50 years after their formation. Golan Heights War In the 2050s, nationalists came to power in the Palestinian legislature. These hardliners, led by retired General '''Bahadur Al-Gaza, viewed the New York Accords as being unfair to Palestinians. In 2057, the Palestinian Army invaded the Golan Heights, backed by Iran, Syria, and possibly (but not confirmed) Vatican City, splitting the territory between Palestine and Syria. While initially caught off guard, Israel, with the support of the United States and Kurdistan, were able to push the Palestinians and their cohorts out of the heights, and force a peace treaty by July, 2058. Al-Gaza would be removed from power a few years later. International Relations * Israel: 'Palestine and Israel naturally share very complex and storied relations. Israeli-Palestinian relations peaked with the signing of the New York Accords but slowly went farther and farther downhill until the beginning of the Golan Heights War in 2057. After President Al-Gaza was ousted, relations improved but still remained cool. Israel's allegiance to the United States and Palestine's alliance with China in the [[Resource Wars (Porvenir)|'Resource Wars]]' '''served to worsen ties. * '''USA: '''Palestine has had very mixed relations with the United States. No President would ever match or top Barack Obama's friendliness with Palestine, with Presidents '''Donald J. Trump' (2017-2021) and Diego Braun (2037-2045) being labeled as the most anti-Palestine Presidents in history. Both claimed to support Palestine's right to exist, but were still recognized for better or for worse as staunch Zionists. In the Golan Heights War, President Nicole Galloway sent U.S forces to support Israel against Palestine and their allies. * Iran: '''Iran is unarguably Palestine's strongest ally. Even after the '''Iranian Reforms, in which Iran began to turn away from Sunni fundamentalism after the Third World War and even recognized Israel, the two nations remained extremely close. During the Golan Heights War, Iran provided the majority of Palestine's foreign support. * '''Syria: '''Syria and Palestine have very close relations. Like Iran, Damascus supported Palestine in the Golan Heights War. * '''Eurasian Union: '''From the 90s into the 2010s, the Eurasian Union's predecessor state of Russia maintained a careful balancing act between alliances with both Israel and Palestine. The Eurasian Union played a role in the New York Accords, but moved away from Palestine during the 2020s. * '''China: '''China is Palestine's largest trading partner. Palestine supported China during the Resource Wars. * '''Vatican City: '''The Holy See has supported Palestine since their independence, and every Pope since Francis has been known for siding with Palestine in international affairs and for harshly rebuking Israel. During the Golan Heights War, Israeli intelligence claimed that the Vatican funded Palestine's invasion of the Golan Heights. The Pope strongly denied these allegations. Human Rights Abuses Palestine has a very marred track record when it comes to human rights violations. Ironically, groups that initially supported the Palestinians against Israel's bombings of the Gaza Strip and occupation of the West Bank such as Amnesty International, and the Human Rights Watch turned on Palestine after the New York Accords. Homosexuality is considered a capital offense by Ramallah, and can result in execution by hanging. Women are also forced to abide by fundamentalist Islamic dress code, and can be punished by lashing for breaking the code.Category:Scenario:Porvenir Category:Nations (Porvenir) Category:Palestine